


Corakinus and the heart holder's bae

by orphan_account



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Corakinus possesses April at an awkward time, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't ship it, Other, This is a dare, he adjusts to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in episode 4.  April and Ram decide to take the next step but Corakinus picked a bad time to be possessing her body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dare. Please don't take this seriously. Louis this is your fault. #classmatesnetwork

April had only ever kissed before. She hadn’t gotten into the heavy petting that her classmates and friends had. She had more important things to do and looking after her mother was enough responsibility let alone any boy or baby related trouble. Yet with Ram’s tongue mapping the inside of her mouth, their moans covered by the sounds of folk music, she couldn’t quite remember why she hadn’t gone further before; something about seat wetting? It didn’t matter now with her body so hot and her mind spinning from the heat. April briefly pulled away from the kiss to whisper in Ram’s ear.

“Touch me.”

Ram’s hand slipped lower from her waist to the button on her jeans and as he flicked the zip down April’s vision tunnelled and someone else took control of the body.

Corakinus has a system to rate good days and bad days. Good days used to be decided by the body count he had caused, the amount of blood painting the rocks red, and the shine of his sword. Now, good days are days when his connection to the human he shares his heart with are weakest. When pointless thoughts of the day to day life of a human don’t fill his every waking hour.  
Today is not a good day. The human’s emotions have been leaking through the bond for hours, Corakinus keeps trying to block the bond but more and more intense feelings slip past the connection. He can feel the human’s arousal. Being made of ash and fire would suggest that heat would have no effect but this isn’t any normal heat, this is the urge to bond…to mate.

April’s body shudders in Ram’s grip and she seems almost confused when she opens her eyes. Ram is concentrating on pulling her jeans down and removing his shirt so he doesn’t see the calculating look on her face.

Corakinus is suddenly aware that he’s possessing the body of the human girl. He should kiss the one he dismembered before…he should…oh. Well. The other human is kissing softly down Corakinus’ borrowed neck and the hot breath against his skin is pleasant. I suppose we already share a heart and body, why not him too?

Corakinus lets out a feminine moan as he lifts slim legs and pulls the human in closer. Grinding clothed crotches together. The human gasps into against his neck and pulls away to remove the thin barriers separating them. Completely naked now Corakinus feels vulnerable but knows that this human would not risk harm to his heart holder. The human is sweating now and his pupils are blown wide. A small droplet of sweat slides slowly down the human’s body from his forehead. It starts at the human’s hairline and glides down a chiselled jaw, falling onto the man’s heaving chest before sliding off his abs onto the body Corakinus is inhabiting. Corakinus shivers at the feeling of cold sweat and his legs clench around the human’s sides.

The human leans forward and pushes their mouths together. Corakinus arches upwards into the touch wanting, needing more contact. There’s a rustle of foil near his head then the human pulls away. Corakinus opens his eyes to see the human with his head thrown back moaning softly and fondling his balls as he rolls a plastic thing onto his erect dick. Corakinus wants it inside him. He wants the human to ram it in. He doesn’t care about the pain. No. He craves it.

Before he could lower himself to begging for a human. The boy leans forward and Ram rams in his lubed ramming rod like a buttered ram-headed battering ram. It felt like the 7-inch dick was tearing this body in half but it wouldn’t kill her; his heart wasn’t in danger.

The human starts thrusting with abundance. The sound of skin slapping together fills up the room. Corakinus spares a moment to wonder what the high-pitched whine was but when the human seals their mouths together he understood that it was him.

He feels his body shaking with a strange force that must be the human mating bond. His back arches off the bed and their mouths separate as he gasps and moans. The inner walls of the body Corakinus’ possessed shuddering forces the human to his climax and he groans as he collapses on top of Corakinus. 

The intense pleasure coursing through his system is causing his grip on the bond to weaken and he is soon propelled back into his own dimension. He’s changed his mind: today is a good day.

April comes to as Ram is pulling her hair off her face. She turns to the side to look at his smiling face. Her expression fills with horror. She doesn’t explain and jumps off the bed scrabbling for her phone.

“I need to call Miss Quill.”

Ram is confused, he asks, “do you always call Miss Quill after sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> That episode 3 ref tho, ammirite? Follow my tumblr for more Class @rhodianroyalty


End file.
